


affection

by subtlewanda



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Wanda Maximoff, Edging, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Switch Reader, a single nude described, as in, at the end :), but - Freeform, but bottom for wanda, condescension if you squint, cos sometimes writers want to relate to Y/N too, i did sharon dirty in this, mention of tapping as form of safe word (not actually needed), mentions of not being able to orgasm, top wanda maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlewanda/pseuds/subtlewanda
Summary: you look for affection and meaning in people who can’t give it to you. wanda does her best to help fill in the gaps.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	affection

**Author's Note:**

> posted this to tumblr a bit ago and just uploading it all here. you can follow me there at subtlebucky if you'd like to check out the other stuff i've posted that isn't also here.

You listen for quiet snores before you look to your right. Blonde hair frames her face well, even splayed out the way it is. _She’s pretty_ , you think. _What had she said her name was? Shane? Shaina?_

It doesn’t matter, you decide, as you begin your after-sex routine. You start quietly at first, but realize, as the woman’s snores grow louder, she’s not waking up from a bit of loud shuffling. You’re cautious, but you don’t creep as you usually do. You make your way to the kitchen, still naked, and find her purse. You hate doing this, but you need a mint. You sift carefully, attempting to keep the items as undisturbed as possible, and smile when you find an Altoid’s box. You take two.

You find almost all of your clothes, missing your bra and one sock. You shrug to yourself. A reminder that she did, in fact, get her brains fucked out of her.

You haven’t topped in a while— almost as long as the last time you hooked up with a stranger. But, then, that realization is the whole reason you’re leaving a random girl’s apartment at three in the morning, anyway.

You wait in the lobby of the building for your ordered driver. Shannon (maybe that’s her name? You probably should’ve listened better over the bar’s music) must’ve been rich, you realize, as you’ve gained a glare from the front desk worker and the doorman. If only you could fake it enough to stick around.

But, that’s what this has proven, right? You can’t.

You’d made her come three fucking times in two hours, and you couldn’t come at all. You feel bad at how upset she’d looked; it really wasn’t her fault she looked nothing like what you really wanted. Hell, that’s the whole reason you approached her in the first place.

You ignore the first text from Wanda, but then her name pops up a second time. You breathe out as you slide to it. _You’re weak, dude._

**Wand: you awake?**

**Wand: who am i kidding, of course you are. wanna come over?**

You type a reply, pacing yourself. You try to keep some semblance of resolve, remind yourself of the pep talk you’d given yourself before going out.

**You: can’t, sorry, already on my way back to my place. passed yours already**

It’s a lie, and kind of a shitty one, but you hope she’ll let it go. This thing isn’t healthy, for either of you.

Two incoming texts.

**Wand: [Attached: 1 Image]**

**Wand: if you’re sure, then.**

The photo makes you choke on nothing, and you curse yourself for leaving your water bottle at the bar. Wanda’s sent you a photo of her hand jutting out from underneath her panties, looking like she’s fucking herself with one, maybe two fingers. An obvious wet spot is present. The woman is _fucking herself_ and she’s casually asking _if you’re sure._

When you get in the car, you smile politely at the driver. “Hi. Mind if we change the address?”

You’ve barely knocked on her door before Wanda’s fisting your shirt to pull you inside, shutting the door to push you up against it. She slots a leg between your own, and she smirks slightly at your gasp as her thigh settles against your clothed cunt.

“Hey, baby.” She mouths at your neck, not yet letting you kiss her. “You miss me?”

You hold onto your whine, instead letting out a hum, having half the mind to not completely submit to her the minute you walk in the door. “Maybe.”

“Don’t like that answer.” Wanda grinds her thigh up into you, and a moan slips past your lips. “Let’s change it, hmm?” She removes herself from you for a minute, and you whine, then. She tuts at you as she drags you through her living room, to the hallway her bedroom juts out from. “C’mon, don’t be a brat and then act all needy. Pick one, you don’t get both.”

You chew on your lip, head spinning. You convince yourself this is the last time you’ll do this. Your resolve drops with your shirt to the floor as Wanda grips your hips, pulling you closer. “I’ll be…” You swallow. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

She smiles now, softer. Her left-hand wraps around the nape of your neck, while the other comes to your cheek. Your breathing goes shaky. “So sweet for me, baby.” There’s no question, but you nod. _You are._ She leans in, close, and you think she’s about to kiss you, so your eyes shut.

Your lips touch, and she pulls away. You let out a whimper, shifting your cheek further into her hand. Wanda chuckles. “Sorry. You’re so fun to tease.” And then she’s there, lips moving slow over yours. You want her tongue, but she knows your body better than you do, sometimes; right now, it feels as if you’re still pressed up against the door and you’ve only just lost your breath.

Things slow down. Wanda lets you catch up through the kiss, become present, there. After a few moments, she leans backward slightly, almost as if to get you in her sightline once more, look at you. You stare back.

Tension builds, thickens, and as her gaze drifts back to your lips, it snaps. She pulls you in with that hand gripping at your neck and _god_ , it can only be described as erotic. _Why do you bother with anyone else?_

The other side of your brain tries to remind you, but you ignore it. You’re busy french kissing the woman of your dreams, it can try again later.

Wanda’s tongue dominating yours feels like heaven every time. Her kisses are somehow sensual, sweet, but demanding. _Focus your attention here, honey._ You do.

You only break apart when she’s shoving you onto the bed. She nods at you as she takes off her own shirt. “Strip the rest of the way.”

You rush to pull off your jeans, but they’re only off halfway before your legs get stuck. You try to kick them off, but the material won’t budge. You cover your eyes with an arm. “This is embarrassing,” You mumble.

Wanda laughs with her head thrown back, and even though you’re not laughing, it’s still as if she’s laughing with you. Her joy spreads through you, and you can’t help but smile as her eyes land on your face. “Need some help, baby?”

Your smile gets the tiniest bit wider as you nod. She leans over you, presses a kiss to your lips once, twice, and then she’s pecking lightly down your stomach. You suppress your laughter, mostly, but it’s there in your breathing. _You can’t stop smiling._

She drags your panties down with your jeans and tosses both to the floor, running her hands up and down your thighs with a soft look on her face. “Do you know how much I love this body?”

Her words go straight to your head. You expect her to continue, but she simply raises an eyebrow. _Answer_. “I…” You try to say more, say _something_ , but your brain isn’t working. You shake your head, hoping that it’s enough.

When Wanda mouths around your breast and sucks a nipple into her mouth, you figure she’s satisfied. You hum, attempting to push your chest closer. “I _love_ this body. I love the way it reacts to me,” she continues to work on your nipple, moving away to speak each time it almost becomes too much, “Love the way it gives as much as it takes, even when it’s greedy.” She slips a finger inside of you, and you moan at how easily she goes. “Love to make it limp for me, make it useless for anything other than getting fucked.” She sits up as she adds another finger and speeds up just slightly, and you shove your head into the pillows, mouth open. She brings her other hand up to bring your face back to her eye-line. You whimper. Two fingers and a bit of nipple play should _not_ be turning you on as much as it has. It didn’t work for you a few hours ago— but, then, of course it didn’t. It wasn’t Wanda.

She shoves two more into your mouth, and you suck as her fingers inside of you and your wetness create a sound that only spurs you on. You start to grind against her as you swirl your tongue around the length of her pointer and index.  
You moan around the fingers now straight-up fucking your mouth as she inserts a third, and the slight stretch is welcome. You love when she fucks you like this; her strap-on and various toys are fun, yeah, but there’s something about this that feels almost intimate. It’s the closest you’ll let yourself get to admitting that you’re in over your head.

You whine as she leaves your entrance empty, and she grins lazily. “Don’t worry, pretty baby. I got more for you.”

Wanda’s spit-clad fingers are suddenly pressing tight circles onto your clit, and she speeds them up and slows them down in spurts. You can’t focus on anything except her. You don’t want to.

Your eyes are hooded as you watch her watch you, and then she’s kissing you again, swallowing your moans. “Love when you get this way, honey.” She says in between covering your mouth with your own. “Watching you on the edge is better than any orgasm I can think of.”

You arch into her, trying to encourage her to do something else, maybe, you’re not sure. She seems to get the idea as she increases the pressure just so, keeps up with her brutal pacing, and you feel it almost bubbling over. “Wanda, Wanda, please, I’m gonna—”

And then she’s removing herself from you completely. You try to grab her out of instinct, but she laughs as she shuffles away from you, laying down next to you. “Did I say you could come?” You go to answer, but she interrupts you— almost daring you to look at her. “Did I give your pussy permission? I don’t think I did.”

“I’m sorry,” you cry out. “I’m sorry, _please_ , just touch me, I—”

Wanda scoffs, and you clench around nothing. “You think you’ve earned it, hmm? By being a little brat? Maybe _you_ didn’t miss me, but this pussy sure did.” You bite on your lip as she starts to run two fingers through your wetness. “‘Cos it’s mine, isn’t it? This is my little cunt to use however I see fit. Right?”

You try to buck your hips, but she simply moves her hand away completely. You swallow, and then you turn your head to face her, slow. “I’m sorry.” She raises an eyebrow at you, and you rush to get the words out. “ _I’m sorry_ , I wouldn’t come without permission, I…” Your body heats at the next words you say. “I don’t think… I could, because my… My pussy, it’s yours, _only yours_ , and I did… I did miss you, Wanda. So, please, I’m _begging_ you—”

“I’m gonna ride your face, and I’m gonna touch you. I’m not gonna stop until you make me come.” She moves to place a kiss just behind your ear, and you think you’re genuinely melting into the bed. “You can let go as many times as that sweet cunt needs to, baby,“ she says, and she actually _pats it_ , twice.

You’re already overwhelmed before she’s even touching you again as she goes to straddle you. She settles and separates your legs, positions them this time so they’re bent at the knee. “You okay, honey?”

You breathe out a yes, and you can’t help but let satisfaction run through you at the way she shudders slightly. You’ve never wanted to taste so badly. “Go on then, make me feel good. Like you always do.”

As you lap at her folds to reach her entrance, her fingers are spreading you open, pushing two inside once more with another working slow circles on your clit. You moan into her, and the vibrations cause her to throw her head back.

“ _Fuck_ , always so good at this. Perfect for me. Nobody else gets you the way I do, huh, honey?” And then she’s speeding up as she inserts the third, and it’s barely even a stretch. The sounds are lewd, hot, and you should not be as turned on as you are.

It’s when she lets out a high moan and twists her fingers that your first orgasm punches through you suddenly. She works you through it, pausing inside you but not letting up on your turning-sensitive clit. You come up for a breath of air, trying to replenish your lungs, but Wanda just grinds her hips in your face. You’re dizzy in the best way.

“No breaks unless you tap my thigh three times, baby. Remember that.”

It’s a warning, but also a reminder, and you start grinding against her fingers still inside you. She won’t move. You need her to _move_.

You detach yourself for one second, if only to beg. “Please, please move, I wanna come, _IwannacomeIwannacome_.” Your tongue delves inside of her the next minute, shaking your head slightly between her thighs, trying to put on a show. She shudders.

“You want me to move?” Wanda questions, but you can hear her answering it before she even does aloud. “I’ll move, then, honey.” You don’t fully comprehend what she means until she’s moving her fingers inside of you quickly, swirling a fourth around your entrance, and sucking your clit into her mouth.

Your cries vibrate through her, and she groans onto your clit. _Fuck_. The sensations are overwhelming, and you’re not sure if your legs have stopped shaking since your first orgasm. Her fourth finger slides inside of you, and the burn next to the pleasure of her tongue massaging your clit is _so good_.

Your second release is approaching quickly, and you think Wanda’s is coming even faster. You grind more harshly up into her, and she pops off of your clit for a moment. “C’mon. Give me another one. Be good and give it to me, sweet thing. 'Know you want to.”

Her words combined with her sucking your clit back into her mouth and touching _that spot_ all have you coming for the second time. Your toes curl, and Wanda’s tongue moves down to your entrance and back up again, lapping up anything she can with four fingers still fucking in and out of you. It’s exhausting, as you come down, and you go limp as she removes them.

You hear her suck on them, and she lets out a different moan, deeper this time, as you start to eat her out even better than before. _You want to make her feel good._

“Fuck,” she pants, sitting up now to grind more quickly against your face. She grips one of your hands that rests on her thigh. “Yeah, baby, you wanna make me come? Wanna feel my pussy let go all over your face?” You couldn’t answer, but she didn’t care. “Just like that. You’re so good for me. Pretty little thing, for me to use as I please, huh?” Your whine shoots through her, and you lap at her more eagerly as she starts drawing quick, fast circles on her clit.

You feel her thighs shaking around you, a telltale sign of her oncoming orgasm. ” _Oh_ , yes. So good, honey, you’re so so good. Make me feel _so good_.“ Wanda’s essentially babbling out praises at you, and it makes you all the more delirious. You point your tongue as much as you can and start fucking in and out of her, creating a new sensation that causes her to toss her head back completely. Her mouth is in an O-shape as she comes silently, the only sounds coming from her harsh pants as the feeling passes through her. She moves both of her hands to grip the sheets. You take the opportunity to lick at her clit, ride her through her orgasm.

She’s pushing off of you too soon, and you pout at her until she looks at you. She laughs. "God, you’re _such_ a sub.”

You’re still frowning as she pulls you to her, dragging her lips from your chest, up your neck to your jaw, and then kissing you slow on the mouth. She hums, tasting herself on your tongue. You sigh into her.

She breaks away, turning to reach for two water bottles, but you’re already sitting up. You go to put your shorts on, but you shoot up once she places a hand on your naked thigh.

This is the part you can’t handle. You can be naked in front of strangers, fuck them good, whatever. You can’t do this. You can’t be _vulnerable_ like this. _God, you want to, though._

Wanda rolls her eyes, ignoring the obvious war going on in your brain. She simply stretches her hand out for you to take. “Just come to bed, loser.” You grab her hand, searching for her touch, but you don’t move. You’re not sure you can.  
She nods, then. “Okay.” Another nod, but more decisive, and then she looks at you. It’s not a look you’ve seen before, and you’re scared to say what you think it might mean. “Okay.”

You swallow as she gets up, hand gripping tightly onto hers, but she twists until they’re tangled together. “What are you doing?” She won’t drop her eye contact, and there is part of you that desperately wants to look away. You don’t. You can’t.

“I’m telling you something.” She brings her other hand up to your cheek. You don’t mean to, but you tilt slightly into her touch. “I’m telling you that it’s okay to want this.” She shrugs. “You can say that you don’t, but I know you. Even if you hate that I do, I do. And it’s okay to want more than what you’ve been pretending we have. It’s okay to want what’s already there.” Her hands leave you, and you’re embarrassed at the way you sway closer for a moment. “If you can’t handle it right now, then, fine. I’ll wait.”

Wanda climbs into the bed, sips her own water bottle. Then, her stomach rumbles. She looks back to you, and it’s almost as if the moment never happened. “You wanna order some pizza, or did you plan on heading out?”

The question is so casual, you would think nothing of it if you were a stranger looking in on the conversation. Maybe you’d find it strange that the two of you are naked and talking about pizza, but that’s it. You wouldn’t find the moment as heavy as it feels now.

She makes it so simple, so easy. Everything is easy with her.

_Shit._

“I’m in the mood for white pizza. Does Peppercini’s deliver to you?”

Wanda’s smile is so sweet, you peck her lips just to taste it. She nods after, clears her throat. “Yeah, the driver probably has this address memorized by now.” You laugh.

She orders the food as you curl yourself around her, and she’s drawing circles on your back as she hangs up. “So,” she says. “Did you maybe wanna… go to Carol’s thing this weekend together, then?”

You frowned, tilting your head up to look at her. “I thought we were already carpooling together.”

“ _No_ , I…” Wanda facepalms. “God, how can obliviousness be equally as annoying as it is charming on you? I meant together, as in, be my _date_ , dumbass.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“… Did you still wanna carpool, then?” And Wanda goes to hit you, but you’re grinning at her, showing teeth. She sighs.

Then, she grabs your chin and kisses you. Climbs on top of you: “Round 2?”

You smile, but there’s something else behind it this time. “Bet you can’t make me come before the pizza guy gets here.”

“Fucking brat,” She says, but it’s mumbled as she’s already kissing down your neck, chest, and then she’s hovering over your entrance. Your breathing is heavy as she smiles wickedly at you. “You’re lucky I love a challenge.”


End file.
